


情事PWP 5

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 预警：女体 口JIAO不要为难自己！不适请退出！





	情事PWP 5

德拉科不想承认，如果当初那个承诺只不过是他别扭的鼓励，那他现在是真的想躺在哈利身下求他进入他，填满他。因为他是哈利最珍重的宝物。当他被哈利从人鱼的看守下接走的时候，脑子嗡嗡作响，那些热烈又甜腻的情愫就像是从他的皮肤渗透进身体内部使他整个人在哈利的怀里眩晕。他爱上了，正在爱着哈利波特。

这就是他现在喝下那瓶粉色溶剂的原因，在他许下那个承诺的第二天哈利送给他一个墨绿色的丝绒盒子，里面装着这瓶会让他再次变成女孩儿的魔药和一张照片，照片里的哈利手搂在他的腰上，拖着他在舞池里转了个圈，照片背后有个幼稚的不太饱满的心形。

现在他的袍子有些过大了，松垮着露出半个肩，他得不停地拉扯它才不至于露出他新长出来的乳房，他想要在今晚给哈利一场绝妙的性爱，所以他赤裸着身体只给自己披上学院袍。他当然知道哈利的怪癖，喜欢在他穿着校服的时候干他，喜欢咬他的乳头，喜欢面对面看着他的眼睛操他，喜欢逼他不停地说“我是你的，哈利，我是你的”，喜欢舔他身体的每一个部分。喜欢捏着他的脚踝顶撞他，喜欢在他身体的最深处射出来。他愿意在今晚满足哈利的一切幻想。

德拉科盘着腿坐在床上，忐忑地等待着哈利回来，情不自禁地想象着着哈利会怎么分开他的双腿，怎么把那根坏东西塞进他的身体里，他感到一阵陌生的空虚感，下体不受控地分泌出粘滑的液体，他能感受到它蹭在了他屁股下的床单上，德拉科红着脸挪动了位置，夹紧了大腿。或许他会先给哈利一个火辣的口活，用十万分耐心去吮吸哈利的阴茎，允许它操进他的喉咙，他会流着眼泪吞下哈利的精液，伸出舌头让他检查自己是否全部咽下去。

他现在感到欲火焚身。所以当哈利打开门出现在他面前的时候，他立刻从喉咙里发出了小兽呜咽的声音，立起身伸手将哈利拉倒在床上。

“哈利”他红着脸略带急迫地脱下哈利的袍子，又去解难缠的衬衣扣子，迫不及待的样子像是喝下了十管迷情剂的婊子，全身都散发着对性爱的渴望。

“火焰杯还没结束，你要提前奖励我？”哈利笑着握住他胡乱拉扯的手，帮他脱下自己的长裤，将德拉科整个人抱进怀里，新出现的体型差距让哈利很轻松地就将德拉科锁进了怀里，隔着一层布料，哈利缓慢而色情地揉捏着手下圆润的臀部。

“你爱我”，德拉科凑近哈利的耳朵，像小狗一样一下一下地舔吻着哈利的耳廓，“你爱我吗？”他又问道，金色的长发在哈利的脸上磨蹭着。

“你不是知道？”哈利的声音带着点无奈的笑意，轻抚着德拉科的背脊，“我到底爱不爱你。”他的声音越来越低，最后变成一声叹息。

“告诉我，”德拉科轻轻咬了一下哈利的耳垂，“然后我会吞下你的老二。”

哈利笑了出来，将德拉科从他的颈窝里扯出来，他们对视着，双方都停下了调情，直视着对方的眼睛，不肯放过一丝谎言。

“我爱你。”“我爱你。”

他从来没有这样的体验，像是个长久以来闭着眼睛行走在悬崖边缘的人，终于被一双手温柔握住牵回了平地。

德拉科有些激动地将哈利推倒在床上，扯下哈利的内裤，握住半硬的阴茎，就像他承诺的那样，张开嘴含住了它，德拉科发出满足的呜咽，又将它吐出来，用小手捧着下面的囊袋，伸出舌头去舔每一块褶皱，他吸吮着完全挺立起来的阴茎。哈利躺在床上喘着粗气，不断地顶跨想要更多地被吞下。德拉科抬起自己湿湿的眼睛，给了哈利一个促狭的眼神，艰难地转动自己的舌头去摩擦嘴里的柱体，龟头不断地分泌出前液，带着点腥味，但是却让他更加兴奋，德拉科跪坐在自己的小腿上，两腿间的小缝不断流出滑腻的液体，骚动着他的内心，他涨红了脸更加卖力的吸吮嘴里的阴茎，两颊凹陷，整个人像是在发烧一样滚烫。

哈利一只手按在德拉科的脑勺上，手腕上的青筋凸起，却没有用力，快速地耸动着胯部，看着自己粗大的阴茎不停地在那张粉嫩的小嘴里进出，“舔舔它”，他沙着嗓子命令

德拉科更加卖力的舔吸，得到哈利夸奖般的呻吟，“我要射了”哈利揉了把德拉科的头发想要将他推开。

德拉科仿佛没有听见，反而忍着反胃的恐惧将哈利吞得更深，将那些粘腥的液体全部咽下了肚子，然后他夹着腿扭着屁股爬到哈利身上，用双臂支撑着自己，“我吞下去了”，他笑出自己的上排牙齿，银色的眸子闪着光，嘴巴红肿着嘟起来，整个人微微颤抖。哈利心跳漏了一拍，这场性爱和以前如此不同。

他被感染了，支起身子吻上德拉科的嘴，有些凶狠地在德拉科嘴里搅动舔吸，将德拉科身上早就起不了遮掩作用的袍子丢到地上，双手在德拉科光滑的皮肤上游移着。

“嗯~”德拉科在哈利手下扭动着，像是要避开亵玩自己的手掌，却又张开嘴迎接入侵者，无法自控地抚摸着哈利坚实的后背，包不住的唾液顺着他的嘴角往下流，他闭着眼睛感受着在自己身体上游走的双手，为它们的每一次摩擦  
和揉捏发出混杂着害怕与兴奋的呻吟。

当哈利的手移动到他的双腿之间时，德拉科反射性地夹紧了双腿，然后又颤巍巍地分开，邀请哈利去触碰自己身体最隐秘的地方。哈利显然被这样的顺从取悦到了，当他摸上那已经被爱液打湿透了的地方时，德拉科发出了愉悦的哼声，他一边吻着德拉科的眼睑，一边抚摸上德拉科的阴蒂，轻轻揉捏着，那些爱液滴到他的手上，德拉科不断地往下坐，在哈利的手掌上扭动着屁股，磨蹭着下体，发出淫荡的喘息与呻吟。

德拉科将双乳在哈利的胸膛上磨蹭着，乳头蹭过结实的肌肉，硬成两颗樱桃核，哈利伸出手包裹住略显小巧的乳房，用大拇指恶意的磨蹭按压着敏感的乳头，又用两指揉捏，“疼，哈利，不要，唔，痒”，德拉科晕着脑袋胡乱呻吟，他的下体被技巧性地戏弄着，小腹不断地发酸，花穴里好像藏着一股泉水不断地吐出那些羞人的爱液，他舒服得不能控制自己淫叫的嘴巴，不断地发出粘腻而又甜蜜的声音。

他在哈利的抚摸和舔舐下放下了所有的矜持，主动伸手握住那只不断揉弄抚摸着自己花穴的手，那上面全是自己流出的东西，又有些羞涩地引导着哈利的手指插进自己的身体。

“哈利~”他闭着眼睛叫唤着，闭紧双腿夹住了哈利的手臂，他被推倒在床上，仰躺着看身上的男人，他的乳房被含住舔咬，哈利反复吸吮着他的乳头，吸得他又痛又害怕，错乱的神经甚至开始感受到有液体从他的乳头被吸出，他发出小兽被叼住后颈的呼噜声。

“哈利，哈利”三根手指闯进他的身体，他不觉得疼，被哈利入侵的感觉让他兴奋得发抖，他不知羞耻地大张着腿，三根手指在身下进进出出，在抽出时故意顶蹭他兴奋起来的阴蒂，惹得他不断尖叫。“哈利，我要你，求你”他伸手去搂抱哈利，两条腿钩住哈利的腰，将他往身上带。

哈利将手指从湿软的花穴里抽出来，俯下身子去吻德拉科无意识流下的眼泪，将硬挺的阴茎抵在入口，轻轻戳刺，挑逗着敏感的花穴，逼得德拉科扭动着胯去追逐。

“这算是你的第一次，”他捏着德拉科的下巴，凑到他的嘴唇边说话，留下的汗水滴到德拉科的脸颊上，“你所有的第一次，都是我的。”“是，你的，都是”德拉科吻上那张嘴，闷哼出声，感受着身体被填满的疼痛。

哈利的阴茎在他的身体里随着呼吸起伏着，他缩了缩自己的甬道，更加真切的体会到被哈利侵入的感觉，他很快就从最初的痛感中缓过来，灵魂和肉体的交合让他下体抽搐着分泌出更多的液体，饥渴地等待着被征服被填满。

先是缓慢的抽插，阴茎在体内小幅度的移动，“操我，用力，哈利“他收缩着甬道，抱着哈利强健的身体在他耳边催促，他的身体立刻被凶狠地顶开，抽插的速度越来越快，下体啪啪的交合声越来越大，他被操得在床单上上下磨蹭，呻吟的声音都开始颤抖，最后开始无意识的尖叫着，像是失禁般的泄出高潮的液体。

哈利骑在他身上，固定着他的大腿，冲撞的速度不减，德拉科在高潮的顶端无法落下，过度的快感让他开始哭叫，“我要死了呜呜，停下，呜“他不断收缩着抵御入侵，被牢牢地钉在阴茎上，在深处被射入，在意识模糊的情况下被舔吻着。

他感受到软下的阴茎从他的身体里滑出来，哈利开始舔他的脖颈，锁骨，乳房，肚脐，他无法反抗，只能不断呻吟，他被翻过身子舔弄后背和屁股，膝盖窝被啃咬，双腿被分开，舌头拨开他的阴唇，舔他还在颤抖着的花穴，他无法反抗，只能尖叫着逃跑，那根重新硬起来的阴茎就这样直接插了进来。

“够了，呜呜，受不了了“他哭着求饶，声音被抽插得断断续续。

“才一次，“背上的人舔着他的脖子，热气喷在他的脸颊旁，”要多少次你才会怀孕？“

“我，我不会，“他抽噎着反驳。

“会的，只要我想。“他听到哈利笑了，连带着身体里的那根东西也开始颤动。

突然的加速让他没办法思考，只能尖叫求饶，他试图支撑起身体逃跑，却把自己摆成了更加方便的姿势。哈利握住他的腰，将他整个人往胯下撞，他像个被迫承受的母兽，吞下男人的精液。

哈利抚摸着昏睡过去的男孩儿，他知道德拉科今天如此情动的原因，他的爱是真的，他的爱也是陷阱，他用爱和阴谋永远套牢手下的男孩儿。


End file.
